The Science of Things
by Ataenushi-Maxwell
Summary: Kandace is the new in school,and what will she bring with her arrival? She has a broken connection with one of the pilots, and a plot to unite the two ensues, stirring up romance along the way...
1. Adhesion

Unfortunately, by some twisted and cruel fate, I do not own Gundam Wing. I also do not own Bush or Musician's Friend magazine. In short, I have been robbed of all things good in the world. Nah, I'm joking. Anyway, sorry this took me so long to get up. I should be updating at a much faster pace now. Things were crazy around here for a while. Thanks for those of you still around for having patience. Hope you like! Enjoy. ^-^  
  
The Science of Things  
  
Chapter 01 : Adhesion  
  
Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy sat in Heero's dorm room, for once, peacefully. Heero was sitting at his desk, working as usual. As was also expected, Duo was relaxing, a skill he had acquired with years of practice.  
  
"Hot damn! That is sweet."  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, still typing on his laptop, papers strewn (neatly as possible) around him. "Did you just say 'hot damn'?"  
Duo shrugged and looked at him. "And if I did?"  
"Never mind." Heero wasn't in the mood to argue about how country the phrase sounded. He turned back to his papers, then looked back at Duo, who was lost in his often dirty and/or twisted thoughts. Heero sighed; Duo had that look in his eyes. Stopping his friend before he got big ideas never failed to be worth the effort. "Wait. What magazine is that anyway?"  
"What do you care?"  
"I didn't say that I did. I just want to know." Duo had a past that dabbled, for lack of a better word, in thievery. Heero just wanted to know where he was stealing from, if indeed that was the case. It was only a magazine, but who knew what would "fall" into his hands next.  
Duo nodded. Heero could tell a somewhat convincing lie when he set his mind to it. "Sports Illustrated. Swimsuit Edition."  
Heero should have known. "Where did you get it?"  
Duo crossed his arms. "Why should I give you the name of my supplier?"  
"I'm just curious."  
"Let's just say that a member of the staff is a big fan who has," Duo ruffled the pages, "more than one secret like this they're hiding."  
Heero didn't want to know anything else. He mentally counted to ten, taking his time to do so in several different languages. He really shouldn't care about what Duo did with his time, but since everyone knew that the two of them were friends, if that was the title of choice, he had to keep tabs on him. Duo had a blackmailing fetish, and enjoyed making Heero the accomplice in situations of which he wasn't even aware. Heero was starting to see a benefit in becoming more social. There would be more people to vouch for his side of the story. But other than that...he preferred being alone.  
"Want a page?" Duo asked casually.  
Maybe this would end sooner if he just complied. "Sure, pass it over."  
Instead of receiving a single page, the whole magazine was tossed to him. Heero was confused; this wasn't what he had expected. "If I didn't already know you were, I would accuse you of being insane. This page has guitars on it. I expected...something else."  
Duo nodded. "Congratulations, Einstein. Pick the one you like the best."  
"I thought you said this was a swimsuit magazine."  
Duo gasped, feigning shock. "He has primal male urges. Who knew?"  
Heero stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that half the school probably thinks you're gay."  
"No doubt a rumor started by you."  
Duo held his hands up, almost as if he were blocking himself from the blame. "Hey, I didn't say I started it, I just didn't do much to stop it."  
"You're lucky I don't care about what people think of me."  
"Oh yes, that would mean calling upon your never-present emotions." Duo said casually.  
"Don't you mean "ever-present?" Everyone has emotions, whether they manifest them or not."  
"I meant exactly what I said."  
  
"Why are you having me look at guitars anyway?"  
"Hold on, hold on. Just tell me which one you like. It's not difficult."  
Heero nodded and looked over the page. Many of them looked good. The one that he was drawn to had black hardware and finish, with skull-and- bones inlays on the neck. If he was going to choose any of them, that would be the one he would choose. Duo leaned over his shoulder as he pointed. "I like that one."  
Duo snapped his fingers. "Ha! I knew it you would pick that one! The Kirk Hammett Signature." He flipped to another page. "And look, they have a skull guitar strap." Duo had obviously memorized all the "important" pages. "I guarantee you'll love this. A black coffin guitar case."  
The smile on Heero's face was not one that Duo would soon forget. 


	2. Si Fecisti Nega!

Hey Everyone! Thanks for coming to read the next chapter of The Science of Things. As you can see, the title is in Latin. (Yes Xixi, I know you're happy...) I had originally planned to use science terms as titles, but I decided against it. This title means "If you did it, deny it!" I thought it was the perfect fit for Duo. Also, at the end of every chapter, I'm going to put a little section called "Minutes with Maxwell." I came up with the idea while talking to a friend of mine before class. Hope you like! Thanks again for reading! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Chapter Two – Si fecisti nega!  
Duo whistled as he walked alone in the school's courtyard. "I've got rhythm, I've got music, I've got myself, who could ask for anything more?"  
  
The abstract version of the classic Gershwin song fit his mood. He was content, walking around without a care in the world. It was a gorgeous summer day. Fall wasn't too far off, and everyone was enjoying the warm weather while they still could. Duo snuck out of class as much as possible, and when approached by a teacher about his absence, he would claim that, no, he had been there, sleeping in the back as usual, they just must have missed him. He was betting that most didn't buy it, but no one said anything. As long as he did his work and did well on the tests, he could sleep all he wanted.  
  
Sure, it was his personal motto to "run and hide but never tell a lie," but you had to think of the situation here. He wasn't lying, he was just telling an inverse truth. There was a difference. Lying, by definition, is "to present false information with the intention of deceiving." The definition of an inverse truth is "the opposite of what is actually so." Nothing about deceit or intent mentioned in it anywhere. His conscience, small, but at times overly effective, was clean. His thoughts were a different story. He leaned against the cool stone wall of the school building as a taxi pulled into the circle on the other side of the courtyard. He was close enough to see who had arrived, but just far enough away to make a quick exit if necessary.  
  
A girl who appeared to be his age stepped out of the taxi. She was wearing a jean miniskirt, a black tank top with red embroidery on it, and a jean jacket. She had curly blonde hair pulled loosely back with a barrette and green eyes. In short, she was hot. Duo smiled and started thinking of ways he could to approach her as he watched the driver set her bags on the ground. She looked around, then picked up her three bags with a slight struggle, and walked in through the glass doors that led to the main foyer.  
  
Duo walked quickly, keeping close to the stone wall, stopping as he got to the edge where the glass door began. He looked in and saw the girl talking with Kanoe, the secretary. Kanoe was one of Duo's favorite people at the school. She knew how to appreciate good humor. She was quiet by nature, and very pretty with dark hair and a low, sultry voice that could get her almost anything if she used it to her advantage.  
  
"Kandace Winner, room 222." Kanoe raised an eyebrow as Duo threw the door open.  
  
"Am I late? Sorry." Duo pretended to be out of breath, leaning on the desk.  
  
"As far as I know you're not late." Kanoe said casually, checking her watch and wondering what Duo was up to.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could. I know you needed me down here."  
  
Kanoe rested her chin on her folded hands and gave him an amused look. "Did I?"  
  
Duo looked surprised. "Oh, Miki didn't tell you?"  
  
This was going to be interesting. Kanoe looked at Kandace, who was obviously confused. "And what was Miki supposed to tell me?"  
  
"That I'm to show this vision of loveliness around campus." He smiled and winked at Kandace, who was shyly smiling next to him.  
  
Kanoe placed some papers in his hands. "Then you do that. I'm sure you'll be a perfect gentleman." She gave him a discreet look that told him he had better be...or else. "Oh, one more thing, why didn't Miki come instead of you? I can't recall you telling me." Duo was a quick one, but she still like trying to slip him up.  
  
"She's sick I think. I'm not sure, but she just said she wasn't feeling to well and asked me to come in her place."  
  
"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Winner."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you for your help." Kandace smiled.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. 'She has an accent.' He looked up at the ceiling, and folded his hands as if he were praying. 'Thank you God. Thank you.' Kandace started to lift her bags. "Hey, let me help you with those. " Duo smiled, sliding the strap off of her shoulder and putting it on his own. He took the next heaviest bag into his other hand, while Kandace took the lightest one. Duo pushed open the door and held it so Kandace could walk through.  
  
A girl with short brown hair walked in through the opposite door, entering as they were leaving. "Hey Duo." She waved.  
  
Duo smiled. "Hey Miki." He felt a moment of panic. 'Oh shit.' He had to get out of there. "See ya later, Miki." She gave him a look that expressed pure confusion, but before she could say anything, he was gone. As the door closed behind him, he heard Miki apologizing for being late.  
  
It had been a close one.  
  
Minutes With Maxwell  
  
Duo: *pulls out a tape player* "Okay you're about to hear is one of the funniest conversations I have ever had with any of the other four beings I come into contact with daily. I call them beings because, to be honest I don't know quite what they are. Anyway, on to the conversation, and for all you cynics out there, this was NOT PLANNED. The Stoic (Heero) has the whole place wired. So ha! Don't you wish your life were as cool as mine!"  
  
*tape begins to play*  
  
Duo: "Woah."  
  
Trowa: "What?"  
  
Duo: "Watch..."  
  
Trowa: "Watch what?"  
  
Duo: "Wu-man."  
  
Trowa: "Who?"  
  
Duo: "Wu-Fei."  
  
Trowa: "Where?"  
  
Duo: "Wing Zero."  
  
Trowa: "Weird. Who's that with him?"  
  
Duo: "Winner."  
  
Trowa: "Why?"  
  
Duo: "Who knows?"  
  
*Heero enters* "What's going on?"  
  
Duo: "Wu-Fei and Winner are in Wing."  
  
Heero: "What?"  
  
Duo: "Wu-Fei and Winner are in Wing!"  
  
Heero: "Why?"  
  
Duo: "Who cares?"  
  
Heero & Trowa: "We do."  
  
Duo: *sarcastic* "Whine, whine, whine. What a surprise. Who knew you weirdoes worried so much?"  
  
Heero: "Well, what are they doing?"  
  
Duo: "Working..."  
  
Trowa: "Working? What on?"  
  
Duo: "Walking away now..."*sound of Duo leaving*  
  
Heero & Trowa: "Where are you going?"  
  
Duo: "Wherever you won't be..."  
  
*tape ends*  
  
Duo: "Oh man, that's one of my favorites. Once we got started, or I should say, once I figured out what we were unconsciously doing, I just had to keep it going. Then, it got hard to stop. Really pushed my creative limits as the tape continues, but that's the jist of it right there. I don't know why those two got all worked up about Wu-man and Winner being in Wing...okay it DID kind of look like they were doing a bit more than "working," but I know that they were just fixing the Wing Zero control system. The angle was just perfect though, just perfect...." 


End file.
